


The Stars Have Aligned

by Black_Byakko



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU Where Henry wasn't the one who brought Emma to Storybrooke, F/F, mainly just fluff, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Byakko/pseuds/Black_Byakko
Summary: Emma and Regina consider just how they managed to get this far. Inspired by the insanely talented artist, NikkiFrost





	1. Chapter 1

“Emma, it’s time to get up.”  
The blonde groaned and buried her face in the warm belly that she was spooning.  
“Five more minuets,” she grumbled.  
She smile as she felt the vibrations from the brunnette’s fond chuckle. “I assure you, that is tempting dear, but we’ve got to get ready.” Regina got a groan in response. She gently freed herself from the blonde’s grasp. “Fine, five more minuets. But if I don’t see you in time for breakfast, I’m sending Henry.”  
“Nooooo,” Emma whined, “I’ll be down, I promise.” Emma cracked opened an eye, watching her fiance watch her in amusement. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, Regina got out bed, grabbed a robe from the closet before heading downstairs.  
“You have an hour till breakfast is ready Miss Swan,” she called from the stairs.  
“Oy, that’s Mrs. Swan to you,” Emma called back. She smiled into her pillow at Regina’s laugh.  
“Not for another ten hours you aren’t.”  
Emma flipped on her back, grinning at the ceiling. That’s right, she thought to herself, I’m getting married today.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Emma quickly pulled on some pants and headed down to the kitchen. Regina’s place was nice, and really, both of them had preferred to stay here, rather than Emma going to find a new place in town. A town, Emma mused, wasn’t going to be here that much longer.   
Regina was just finishing the final touches on breakfast (a classic: eggs, bacon, and to Emma’s delight, an apple turnover) and Emma inhailed the scent as she sat on the barstool behind the counter. She pointed at the pastry cooling on the rack. “What happened to the ‘morning is too early for sugar rule’?”  
Regina plucked a grape from a bowl and flicked it at the her, which Emma deftly caught in her mouth with a grin. “Today’s a special occasion, isn’t it Henry?”  
Emma turned to watch their sleepy 12 year old in the kitchen entryway, still in his pijama’s, hair mussed up, and gripping that black stuffed horse that he always insited that he was too old for, but still ended up with him in bed at night. Henry yawned in reply. Emma sympasized.  
“Yeah, I feel ya kid. Early mornings aren’t my thing either.”  
“Six is not that early.”  
Emma gaped at her fiance. “Seriously?” She mimcied one of her old foster parents, “Six is the devil’s number.”  
Regina grinned sardonically, “Yes well, she wears Prada and tends get’s things done.”  
“I’ll say,” Emma agreed looking at the spread. “Kid, look, struedle.”  
Henry instantly perked up at the sight of the treat, making a beeline for the cooling rack.   
“Not until you finished your breakfast,” Regina chided. Henry pouted, apparently still to drousy for much else, and climbed onto the stool next to Emma’s. Regina sighed before placing a plate before each of them.  
“Would it kill us to use the dining table for once?” she asked, fixing her own meal.  
Emma swalloed a forkful of eggs. “No, but admit it Regina, this is a lot more fun.”  
The brunette’s lips twiched upwards. “Be that as it may-” there was a knock on the door.  
“I’ll get it!” Hery exclaimed, rushing to open the front door.  
Regina grabbed a bottle of cider from the fridge, plopping a glass down in front of Emma. the blonde raised an eybrow.  
“Sugear and alchol? Who are you and what have you done with my fututre wife?” she teased. Regina poared each of them them a glass, looking less than amused. The voices of Snow White and Prince charming bled in from the foyer. Regina tolerated Emma’s parents (Emma still getting used to the idea of having parents the same age herself) for her sake, but Emma knew that she would avoid them when she could. With their history, Emma apprecuated the effort.  
“And so it begin’s,” Regina grumbled, beofre taking a sip from her glass. Emma reached out, putting her hand over Regina’s a memory coming to her mind.

Emma was taking in the Mayor’s study thoughtfully. Big, classy, and pretty intimidating, not unlike the woman pouring a drink in front of her. “Have a seat Miss Swan,” the brunette said.   
Emma took a seat on the small couch, still taking in the room. Her host turned to face her, two glasses in hand. Regina offered her guest a drink and, without thinking about it, Emma reached to take it, her fingers unintentionally brushing against Regina’s. They both freeze for a moment, slightly uncomfortable, before Emma a little too quickly takes the glass, sipping it distractedly, ignoring the slight warmth coming from where their fingers had touched.

Emma’s hand remained over Regina’s, smiling placatingly. Regina met her eyes with only slightly begrudgingly.   
“Look, I know you’re trying. And I really appreciate it.”  
Regina moved Emma’s hand from the glass into her free one, squeezing it gently. “We’ll see how long that lasts Miss Swan.”  
Before Emma could respond, there was a shocked gasp from behind them. “Emma! You’re not supposed to see the bride before the wedding!” Snow chided.  
Regina drained her glass in an rather unlady like fashion that blamed Emma for. (“I swear, you’re a bad influence Miss Swan.” “Sure, I’m the the bad influence your Majesty.”)   
“This is where I leave you my dear, I’ll see you soon,” before Emma could protest, Regina pecked her on the lips and slipped out of the kitchen, leaving her to be accosted by the rest of her family alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma finally managed to lose her mother by slipping out the back door at Grannys. She was driving her up the wall with all this talk about weddings and dresses and who the knows what the fuck else. Regina was the one who handled stuff like that, Emma usually just went where and did what she told her to do when it came to the wedding stuff. Emma loved her mother, she really did, but to be honest, it was a little grating. Her parents had made their feelings on her relationship with Regina quite clear. There was a lot of bad blood between them, she knew that. But times were different now, and Regina was different. They everntually got in line with the fact, but ther was, and Emma suspected would always be, a chill between them. Emma couldn’t blame them, especially after Korra.  
“Hi Mom!” Emma started.  
“Henry! What are you doing here?”  
“Grandma and Grandpa were looking for you.”  
“Yeah well, I don’t really want to be found right now. Plus I need to pick up something from the station.”  
“For the wedding?”  
“Yep.”  
“Can I come?”  
“Would you go back to your grandparents if I said no?”  
“Nope.”  
“Figures. Let’s get going then.”   
After a short bit, the duo entered the sheriff’s station. Henry went to Emma’s office to get a comic book he left, and Emma rummaged through her desk drawers. She pulled out the tie from her old deputy uniform. She smiled.

“Stop wriggling, Swan.”  
“I don’t wriggle.”  
“You could have fooled me.”  
It was the first day at the Sheriff department as the new deputy. Regina was fixing Emma’s tie after arrving to find the blonde half strangling herself with the completley uncessary black tie that was required as part of the uniform. Regina had stood there for a couple of minuets watching in amusement. Finally, time (she had an appointment with Sheriff Grahmn after all) and a very slight sense of sympathy prompted her to snatch the tie from frustrated deputy, demanded she hold still, and set to work arranging it in a respectable manner. At least she would if the blond would just hold still for just a god damn minuet!

Emma glanced down. Regina brow was furrowed, her face flushed. The brunnete rose her head, probably to snap at her again, but paused at their close vacinity. They were nearly nose to nose. After what felt like the longest minute of Emma’s life, she jerked her head away, blushing. Regina, who had quickly and was deterimietly staring at the tie, she could see that was blsuhing as well.

Putting the tie away, Emma finally found what she had been tooking for: a small black box. Stuffing it into her pocket, she called out to Henry, “Kid, let’s go!” Hopping up from his seat, he husled to her side, and they left the building.  
“Want to get some lunch?” she asked.  
“ We just ate.”  
“Want get a snack then?”  
“Grilled cheese?”  
“You know it.”  
“Let’s go!”


	3. Chapter 3

Regina was sorley tempted to toast the tiny, bubbly thing in front of her. The only thing more excited than Snow fucking White, was faries. Both of which she loathed, the latter a little less so.  
Regina had a plan. She had called the caterers, she had ordered the dresses, she had planed even the fuckign flowers to the the last tiny bud. WHat she had not planned on (though she wasn’t all that surprised) was Emma’s overbearingly helpful mother swopoing in making last minuet suggestions, hours before the wedding.   
“Would red roses look nice over their?”  
“We don’t have red roses, we have white.”  
“We could always paint the roses red.”  
Regina glared at her stepdaughter soon to be mother-in-law (she didn’t like to think about how this whole famliy tree was going to work out. Between herself, Emma, and Niel...just thinking about it gave her a headache) who was giving what she thought was supposed to be a winning grin, up at her. “You can’t be serious.” Regina said flatly.  
“Oh of course I’m not,” Snow laughed, abliet a little forced, “But a little color.”  
“I like white roses.” Red roses were nice, but the color made her think about blood and funerals. Today was a happy day. Ar least it would be, if Witless White over here would leave her alone. Emma had apparently given her and her rock head of a husband the slip, so they came to bother her instead as she was supervising the set up for the wedding. Regina made a mental note to get Emma back for that later.  
“Oh come on Regina, what about-”  
“How about you keep you’re rabid friends over there away from the food table. I don’t want to get sick.” The drwarves, who were moving some of the alter pieces (at Snow’s rewquest of course) glared at her.  
“Oh don’t be like that Regina,” Snow chided, “We’re going to be family soon.”  
“And look how well that worked out the first time,” Regina huffed. Snow’s strained smile tightened.  
“I think I’ll find Charming.”  
“You do that.”   
Regina’s shoulders relaxed as the tiny woman quickly walked away. She promised Emma that she would play nice with her parents, she didn’t promise to act like she liked them.   
“Well that went well.” Regina groaned before turning to face her unwanted visitor.  
“Jefferson, to what do I owe the displeasure.” The Mad Hatter clutched his chest in mock hurt.   
“Why Regina, is that any way to talk to your best friend?”  
“I don’t talk to Emma like that.”  
“First of all, yes you do, and second, your other best friend.”  
“That’s Maleficent.”  
“Your best male friend.”  
“Your my only male friend.”  
“So I’m your best by default.”  
“Is there a reason you’re bothering me?”  
Jefferson brought out a note pad and pen, “Yes in fact there is,” he sang, “I’m here to releive you of duty.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Mal and I have decided that, in order not to scare what few guests we havev managed to scrounged up for you, and to keep the cagterers from spitting in your food, you are herebye banned from anymore preperations for this wedding.”  
“Oh,” Regina snorted, “And you’re going to stop me how?”  
“I think,” Regina rolled her eyes as Maleficant strolled up from behind her, “that it’s in your best interest to comply.”  
“Oh is it?”  
“Quite. At least if you want Emma to see,” a puff of black smoke appeared and vanished, leaving a small VIctoria’s Secret bag hanging from the sorceress finger, “this little number.” Regina lunged for it, but the bag disappeared in another puff of smoke.  
“Give that back,” Regina snarled.  
Maleficent tutted, “You’ll have it back after the wedding, and only if you behave.” Regina glared at the grinning pair. Jefferson slung an arm around Regina’s shoulder.  
“Look,” he said, “just let us take care of it. It’s supposed to be a happy day, and agrivating the brides parents isn’t good for either you or Emma.” Regina’s eyes flicked to Snow, who was chattering with the caterers. Maleficent glared in the same direction.  
“Don’t worry darling,” she grimanced, “we won’t let her ruin your special day. Now, go take a walk or something. I don’t want to see you until we have to stuff you in that dress.” With that, Jefferson and Maleficant none o gently psuhed Regina towarsds the garden, leaving without another word.  
Regina groaned. Depending on people was not her strong suite. She softened however as she watched Jefferson deftly step between Snow and the caterer, and Mal ‘accdentlty’ bump her into a chair. They may get on her nerves like all hell but, Mal and Jefferson were her friends, whether she deserved them or not. They were trying to help...why not let them?  
Regina strolled away from the wedding preperations and towards the orcahrds, stepping in front of her apple tree, one of the ionly thigns she had left of her old world. She would have a ton of them soon enough but, this one would always have a special place in her heart. She leaned against it, straring at the leaves abouve her when an unbidden memory arose.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Regina shreiked rushing down the lawn.  
“Gardening” Emma declared, chainsaw in hand  
“I told you-”  
“And I told you that these branches were rotten. Henry climbs on this thing, I don’t want him to have another trup to the hospital anytime soon.  
“So you- Gahh!! Miss Swan you are just so…so...”   
Emma put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. “So…” she gestured for the mayor to continue.  
“You are so infuriating-”  
“-ly sexy?” Emma interrupted. Regina gaped for a moment, looking thunderstruck. She helf her face warm and Emma’s eyes hooded, her smirk widening. “I’ll take that as a yes then” she joked. Regina came to her sense, promptly turned and stomped back to her office, ignoring her warm face and Emma’s jovial laugh behind her.

“What you thinking about?” A voice came up gtom behimd her. Regina jumped. “Hey, hey, calm down it’s just me.” A blonde head stuck out from behind the tree.  
“Emma! Don’t do that!”  
Emma laughed, Henry giggling behind her. “Sorry, couldn’t resist.”  
Regina pinched the brindge of her nose, “I swear you are just so infuri-”  
“-ating sexy?” Emma finished sweetly, glancing up at the tree. Regina blushed furisly.  
“Moms,” Henry groaned, “That’s gross.”  
“Just wait kid, you’re going to be ‘gross’ too pretty soon.” Regina wrinkled her nose at the thought.  
“Not too soon I hope.” Emma shrugged.   
“We’ll see. I thought you would be driving yourself mad over the wedding prep.”  
“Correction: your mother was driving me mad over the wedding prep. I thought you were supposed to watch her.” Emma shrugged againg unapologetically. “Anyway, jefferson and Maleficant decided to take over before I roasted some on.”  
“That was smart of them. Any plans?”  
“Not anymore.”  
“Wanna sneak home and get some cake?”  
“We’ll be eating in a few hours.”  
“Henry?”  
“I want some!”  
“Regina?” Henry and Emma gave her a puppy dog pout. Regina smiled fondly.  
“Fine. Let’s go you two.” Emma and Henry high fived, and they each took one of Regina’s hands, dragging her to the yellow bug in the driveway, the lot of them laughing all the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma pulled open the fridge, and after some rummaging, she pulled out some leftover cake from the bachelorette party Ruby had thrown a few days before. Boy, had that been a party. Someone even managed to get Grumpy drunk enough to convince him to dress up like cupid. An image Emma would rather scrub out of her mind with a steel sponge, but a funny image none the less. Pulling out a knife, she set a slice in front of Regina and Henry. Regina poked at it doubtfully.  
“Aren’t we going to have plenty of cake later?” she questioned. Emma plopped down on the stool next to her.  
“Well, yeah, but we’re gonna have to share that one with everybody else. This is ‘us’ cake.”  
Regina pushed her plate towards Emma. “Well this ‘us’ cake is all for ‘you.’ I’m not feeling up to cake right now. I’m not feeling up to eating anything at the moment.”  
Henry piped up, “how come?”  
“I’m just a little…stressed right now sweetheart. And everyone, you and I excepted, are idiots.”  
“Hey, what about me?”  
“Especially you Miss Swan.”  
“Well, that’s rude.”  
“Suck it up, Saviour.”  
Well fine, she huffed, before pulling Regina's piece in front of herself and taking a huge bite, making as many idiotic noises and exaggerated hums of delight along the way. Regina held a hand in front of her mouth to try to hide her laughter, while Henry not so subtly snorted into his food. It was nice, Regina mused, watching her fiancé practically inhale cake, with their son following her example.   
She was feeling strung up most of today to be honest, with all the preparation plans and the Charmings getting in the way. Sitting down with Emma and Henry always made her feel better, putting her at ease when nothing else could. Honestly, they always had this effect on her even before.  
She watched Emma, remembering Henry’s utter delight when they told him about, well, them.  
They were at Granny’s, Regina sitting next to Henry on one side of their regular booth, and Emma on the other. Emma was slightly fidgeting, and Regina’s hands were curled up tightly in her lap. They took some comfort in Henry’s obliviousness to their discomforting, content with watching him stuff his face with fries. When he was finished, Regina coughed.  
“Henry, we need to talk to you about something.”  
He perked up. “About what?”  
“Well, it’s about me and Emma.”  
Henry's lips twitched knowingly and he cocked his head. “What about you and Emma?”  
Emma spoke up. “Kid, you know how you how you saw me uh-talking to your mom the other day?”  
“Yes,”  
“Well,”  
“Are you two dating now?”  
The two women blinked in surprise. “Ummm, are we what now?”  
“Dating. I mean, you’ve been spending a lot of time together lately.”

Regina was regularly impressed by just how observant her son was, though knowing his parents (herself included) she wasn't very surprised. Emma, on the other hand, was steadily doing a rather impressive impression of a tomato.  
“Well, uh-“  
“Yes Henry, we’re dating now,” Regina answered crisply. Honestly, him knowing ahead of time just made everything infinitely easier. “We thought that we should let you know.”  
“And to make sure that you’re comfortable with us-“ Emma began.  
“Courting?” Henry replied smugly. Regina put her chin in her hand, watching her son in bemusement.  
“Courting? Where’d you hear that from.”  
“Grandpa.”  
“Of course he did,” Emma mumbled.  
“What else did you hear from David?” Regina asked.  
“Ummm, he didn’t really say anything else. He looked pretty uncomfortable.”  
“I bet he did.”  
“So does that mean you and Emma are going to get married?”  
Emma who had taking a drink of water, choked. “Kid that’s not-“  
“Would that bother you Henry?” Reegina asked him, her face seriously. Emma looked between the stupidly. Henry thought for a moment before shaking his head.  
“No, it’ll be nice to have Emma around all the time. Will she be moving in with us?” Henry’s face brightened. “She can share my room!”  
Emma, getting over her shock, began to snicker. “Kid, I don’t think that I’ll fit in your room.”  
“Quite right. Besides dear, she’ll be sharing mine.”  
Emma looked at her disbelievingly. For some reason, Regina, wouldn’t meet her gaze, seemingly content with watching Henry chatter excitedly about Emma moving in with them, and about the arrangements, they needed to make. However, the smirk on her face was telling. He certainly was taking it a lot better than Emma’s parents had. That had been an interesting day. There was a fair amount of shouting on both ends, some s=rather uncomfortable tears, and fireballs…quite a few fireballs. They had excepted it in the end, but not before Emma had threatened to cut all ties with them if they hadn’t sucked it up and got their asses with the program. That had gotten their attention.  
And Henry had gotten hers by getting out of the booth.  
“Ready to go already kid?” Henry tried to fix his face in what Emma supposed he thought was serious, but all in all, just served to be adorable; though both Emma and Regina knew that the sentiment wouldn’t be that much appreciated. Emma and Regina followed him out of the booth. Henry fixed Emma with a look.  
“If you’re dating my mom, there's a few things you need to know.”  
Emma crossed her arms. “Yeah?”  
“Yep. First, Mom doesn’t like messes.”  
“I know, I learned that the hard way.”  
“Also, as the Savior, you should know, Mom’s still a little sensitive about the whole ‘Evil Queen’ thing.”  
“Henry!”  
“What, it’s true!” Emma chuckled.  
“Noted. What else?”  
“Ummm…” Henry thought, “I get candy every Friday after school.”  
“That’s a lie” Regina admonished. Henry gave her a winning grin.  
“Well, it was worth a shot.” Emma openly laughed and heard Granny chuckling from behind the counter.  
“Nice try kid. Anything else?”  
“Take care of my mom.” Emma and Regina tensed.  
“Kid, what do you mean?”  
“I mean, take care of my mom. I know she hasn’t done everything right,” Regina lowered her eyes from behind him, “And that-“ he hesitated, “and that not everyone likes her. Like Grandma and Grandpa,” Emma noticed Regina’s lips tighten at the mention of Snow and Charming, and Henry continued solemnly, “But she’s my mom,” Henry looked up at Regina, who gave him a small warm smile, “and I know she’s trying.” Henry looked at Emma and continued, “And your my mom too. I want both of you to stay. But I can’t take care of you both all the time,” that earned him a chuckle, “So that’s the deal. You can date my Mom, but you have to promise that you’ll take care of her. Or at least do it when I can’t.” He held out a small hand. “Do we have a deal?”  
Emma looked over the kid’s shoulders and could see the shininess in Regina’s eyes, filled with both pride and a little sadness. She was smiling though, bright and wide. Emma faced Henry, his small hand still out. Emma held out hers.  
“I think I can handle that. You’ve got a deal.” They shook, the deal struck. And Emma Swan never backed out of a deal.

Regina placed their plates in the dishwasher. “What time is it?” she asked over her shoulder.  
“Ummm, about one forty-five.”  
“We need to head back.”  
Henry and Emma groaned. “Already?”  
“I’m afraid so my dears. Besides, we have a wedding to attend.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Emma calm down.”  
“Don’t tell me to calm down! You never tell a bride to calm down Niel, never!”  
Her ex-boyfriend raised his hands placatingly. “Alright, alright, no need to bite my head off; just trying to help.”  
“The sentiments appreciated I assure you.” Emma mumbled, “Now what time is it?” Emma was starting to regret that extra cake.  
“Exactly two minutes since you last asked me at 4:33.”  
“And Henry?”  
“With his grandfather.”  
“Which one?”  
“The one I actually like.”  
“I take it Gold’s not coming?”  
“Oh, he’s coming; Belle insisted.”  
“She a real forgiving type isn’t she.?”  
“You have no idea.”  
“And she actually likes Regina?”  
Emma shrugged. “Kinda, sorta. Regina let her out of the loony bin and let her stay with us for a while after she got back on her feet. But-“  
“But,she’s also the one who trapped her in the loony bin in the first place.” Niel finished.  
“Yes well, like I said, she forgave her for that. Though I’m pretty sure Regina making her the library caretaker was a pretty big reason why.”  
“That’d do it. I suppose though that I should be grateful to your girl, Belle’s pretty good at playing referee between me and dear old dad.”  
“Speaking of which, how is-“  
“Let’s focus on your current catastrophe shall we?”  
“Jackass.”  
“It’s a family specialty.”  
Emma huffed, plopping herself on the chair across from her third favorite person in the world.  
“Come on now,” he tutted mockingly, “You’re going to wrinkle your dress.” Emma groaned.  
“You sound like Snow.”  
“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” An amused voice said. Emma turned to see her mother and father standing in the doorway. Emma shot them a slightly apologetic smile.  
“Sorry Mary-“  
“Ah ah ah.”  
Emma sighed. “Sorry[TH1] Mom.”  
“You’re forgiven.” Snow replied in a mock dignified voice. “Now let’s get a final look at you.” Emma got up and approached her parents.  
“You look beautiful.” David complimented. Emma smiled self consciously, tucking some hair behind her ear. Snow took in her daughter in her wedding dress.  
“Really Emma, you look gorgeous.” Snow beamed, her eyes bright. Emma shifted self consciously.  
“Is it time?”  
David linked his arm with Emma’s right, and Snow, her left. She patted her arm gently. “It’s time.”  
Emma felt Neil's hand on her back. “You ready?”  
Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, she saw her mother, father, and Neil watching her. Despite the knot in her stomach, she smiled. “I’m ready.”  
“Please stop this nonsense.”  
“I’m just doing some final touch ups darling, just give me a moment.”  
“You said that an hour ago Mal.”  
“And you look lovely, so stop whining.” Jefferson cooed.  
“Quiet nut job.”  
“You wound me darling.”  
“I’d roast you, but this dress is rather expensive.”  
“Not to mention,” Maleficent added, “that your soon to be wife would most likely frown upon you killing off guests so late into the game.”  
“If we had our way, we would have simply elope, done something small; not the circus show outside.”  
Jefferson clicked his tongue, “Well that’s what you get when you marry into royalty. ‘Subtlety’ is not their strong suit.”  
“I’m royalty.”’  
“and there’s no better example of ‘lack of subtlety than you my dear.” Maleficent chirped fluffing the bottom of Regina’s dress, “And that will do it.” She stood, facing her friend. “You ready dear?”  
Jefferson stood and placed a hand on her shoulder, offering a lopsided grin and an arm. Regina took it with a smile. She wished her father could have seen this, her first time actually marrying for love. Jefferson was kind enough to walk her down the aisle in his place. Maleficent wrapped an arm around Regina’s waist.  
Regina closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. When she opened them, she smiled. “I’m ready.”  
It was decided that Emma would be the one to walk to the altar first, an agreement she was currently regretting with a fervor. Apparently, being the daughter of s kingdom the god damn Saviour, made her a rather important person, seeing as almost all of Storybrooke was now seated on the justice building’s lawn. David squeezed her arm reassuringly, and Emma relaxed, grateful for the support. She gave a small wave to Henry, who was sitting in the front with Snow.  
“How you feeling?” David whispered.  
“More nervous than I ever remember being.” She replied.  
“You’ve fought a dragon.”  
“SO have you. Was it any better?”  
“Ahhh, no. I was much more nervous at my wedding. But,” he continued, “to be honest, the proposal was much worse.”  
“I’ll bet.” Emma’s own clumsy proposal came to mind.  
“Emma, where are you taking me?” Regina cried, the blindfold making her feel a little disconcerted.  
“Just shut up a minuet and trust me,” Emma exclaimed, gently guiding her along the forest path, “We’re almost there.”  
“Can I at least have a hint?”  
“Not yet.”  
Regina gripped Jefferson’s arm hard when she saw Emma at the altar. The poor hatter winced.  
“Hey now, that’s my hat making arm,” he whispered  
“Sorry,” Regina replied absentmindedly.  
“Nervous?”  
Regina paused for a moment before responding, “Yes.”  
“You’ve been through this before.”  
“It was different and you know it.”  
“Of course, this one is much prettier I assure you.”  
Regina grinned, “Yes she is. Thoughtful too if you can believe it.”  
“She’s quite a catch then.”  
Regina watched as Emma’s face lighted up when she saw her. She felt the blood rush to her face.  
“She really is.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
“Okay, you can take it off now.”  
Regina removed the blindfold and was met with a rather lovely sight. They were in the middle of a small clearing, where a small picnic had been set up. It was the middle of the summer so the wildflower filled the air with their heady scent. Regina turned to her girlfriend in astonishment.  
“You did all this?”  
“See? I can be romantic.”  
“I’ll never doubt you again.”  
Emma lowered her onto the blanket before rummaging through the basket. “What would Lady like?”  
“Something edible if that’s not too much to ask.”  
“Oh ha ha.”  
“We are gathered here today to unite these two…”  
Emma couldn’t concentrate on what the priest was saying. Her hands were intertwined with Regina’s, and she looked so lovely, and, and, and oh god will this old fossil just shut up already? As if reading her thoughts, Regina smirked, glanced at the priest and rolled her eyes. It seemed like she wasn't the only one who wanted this over with.  
“…and now, for the vows. Miss Swan.”  
Emma took a deep breath. She wasn’t a writer, but she had remembered something, something perfect for this moment. She held the small piece of paper she had hidden up her sleeve, cleared her throat, and began.  
“We, unaccustomed to courage  
exiles from delight  
live coiled in shells of loneliness  
until love leaves its high holy temple  
and comes into our sight  
to liberate us into life.  
Regina’s eyes widened, becoming bright.

Love arrives  
and in its train come ecstasies  
old memories of pleasure  
ancient histories of pain.  
Yet if we are bold,  
love strikes away the chains of fear  
from our souls.

We are weaned from our timidity  
In the flush of love's light  
we dare be brave  
And suddenly we see  
that love costs all we are  
and will ever be.  
Yet it is only love  
which sets us free.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
“So what do you think of all this?”  
“Color me impressed Miss Swan. This is delightful.”  
“Well I’m glad you like it. Actually, I wanted to bring you here to ask you something.”  
“Oh?”  
“Maya Angelou, impressive my dear.” Regina whispered.  
“I thought you ‘d like it.”  
“Miss Mills, if you may.”  
Regina spoke from memory:  
I did not stand at the altar, I stood  
at the foot of the chancel steps, with my beloved,  
and the minister stood on the top step  
holding the open Bible. The church  
was wood, painted ivory inside, no people—God's  
stable perfectly cleaned. It was night,  
spring—outside, a moat of mud,  
and inside, from the rafters, flies  
fell onto the open Bible, and the minister  
tilted it and brushed them off. We stood  
beside each other, crying slightly  
with fear and awe. In truth, we had married  
that first night, in bed, we had been  
married by our bodies, but now we stood  
in history—what our bodies had said,  
mouth to mouth, we now said publicly,  
gathered together, death. We stood  
holding each other by the hand, yet I also  
stood as if alone, for a moment,  
just before the vow, though taken  
years before, took. It was a vow  
of the present and the future, and yet I felt it  
to have some touch on the distant past  
or the distant past on it, I felt  
the silent, dry, crying ghost of my  
parents' marriage there, somewhere  
in the bright space—perhaps one of the  
plummeting flies, bouncing slightly  
as it hit forsaking all others, then was brushed  
away. I felt as if I had come  
to claim a promise—the sweetness I'd inferred  
from their sourness; and at the same time that I had  
come, congenitally unworthy, to beg.  
And yet, I had been working toward this hour  
all my life. And then it was time  
to speak—he was offering me, no matter  
what, his life. That is all I had to  
do, that evening, to accept the gift  
I had longed for—to say I had accepted it,  
as if being asked if I breathe. Do I take?  
I do. I take as he takes—we have been  
practicing this. Do you bear this pleasure? I do.  
“Who was that?”  
“Sharon Olds, ‘The Wedding Vow’.”  
“Fitting.”  
“Isn’t it though?”  
The priest cleared his throat, “And now for the rings.” Regina gave a small gasp as Henry approached the altar, with the small black box from Emma’s office.  
Emma’s hands were shaking as she pulled a small black box from her pocket, babbling the whole while. “Well, we’ve been together for a while, and after all we’ve been through-“ she fumbled with the box and fell forward into Regina. The toppled backwards, Emma holding herself above the brunette, both blushing furiously.  
“This is awkward,” she grinned.  
“Indeed,” Regina agreed.  
Emma went back on her knees, pulling Regina up with her. The brunette began picking flowers and grass out of her hair. “You know Emma, you are a dumbass,” she said absently. Emma laughed and Regina froze as she turned to face a ring in an open black box, Emma grinning sheepishly. Regina teared up, putting her hand out.  
“Well, will you marry my dumbass?” she asked, her voice warm, but slightly shaking, and placed the ring on Regina’s finger.  
Emma absently noticed the sound of her mother’s sobs as they exchanged the rings.  
Regina ignored Jefferson’s.  
“Obviously.” Regina replied, tears of joy slipping down her face.  
“You may now kiss the bride,” proclaimed the priest, and the duo kissed to the background noise of cheers, though they paid those little mind.  
Later, at the final reception, as they took final dance,each woman reminisced about their lives, what led them to this moment, and most importantly, their future.  
“To our Happy Ending Madame Mayor?” Emma teased as they swayed to the music. Regina openly laughed, an image that Emma would remember for all her days.  
“ To our Happy Beginning, my dear, to our Happy Beginning.”


End file.
